Touch
by StoryTeller935
Summary: They couldn't contain it anymore. All there was to do was to reach out and touch. A snapshot at the passions of Percy and Annabeth


Percy kissed her. So simple yet so perfect.

The barest brush of skin, as if any more force would break the fragile moment both of them were now entrapped within. For a second it became nothing more than a memory, a moment in the past that she would treasure. They both pulled away by a fraction, just enough room to make the barest eye contact without looking cross-eyed. Two creeping smiles pulled at their faces and a glint in every eye. There was no confusion, no halting, this is what the other wanted. Annabeth wanted to say his name, to say something but felt her throat, like her mind, empty of the world outside of him. No monsters, or gods, or prophecies. Nothing else mattered except that he kiss her again. The little taste inflamed their blood and brought their lips crashing upon each other.

A battle at first to see who can conquer more flesh. Hands, lips, tongues, arms, skin everywhere and nowhere. Both pushed against the other, power surging through them, a distinct feeling of dominance and surrender; both enticing and right there to take. He managed to gain the upper hand and back she went against the wall of his cabin. A multiple of sighs escaped their bruised lips, or perhaps their hearts' breath of relief was finally being released. The clash ended, now there was nothing more than to claim a sweet prize that they both had won. Her hands found solace on the back of his neck, fingers curling into his hair. She wouldn't have any resistance in the event he pulled away.

Her arms around him left his hands plenty of room to wander this new territory, taking his time to explore. He had looked from afar for so long, only dreaming of touching her. With the wall's help, his arms relinquished their grasp on her back, assured she could not depart. They came around to her sides and finger the skin under the wretched shirt he had previously admired but now wished was anywhere else in the world. It bunched in his hands and he gave the barest tug, revealing his primal desires. Every touch sent him deeper into whatever spell her smile had cast. The farther his hands rose the more breathless moans he could elicit from her; he found this both fascinating and irrelevant. He stopped just under her breasts, ready and waiting. He pulled away for one second, to take a breath and receive permission, both he desperately needed.

Her panted breathing steadied as she looked into his stormy eyes. He would wait, she knew. If she said no, gave any indication she wasn't ready for this, he would stop and that was the last thing she wanted. Every fight, trial, and quest had brought them to this moment. To the time when they could benefit from the promise of a future. For so long, all she had desired was his lips on her, everywhere, his arms wrapping around her to keep her safe and warm and loved. To have him stop, to have this be done, was not something she was ready to permit. But…

Percy sensed her hesitation and smiled. Kissing her forehead in gentle reassurance, he pulled his hands out from under her shirt and put them firmly on her waist. He didn't take a step back, wouldn't until she pushed him away. She smiled and tightened her grip on him, keeping him firmly against as much of her as there was him. A blissful prison. He kissed her cheeks, her neck, her jaw, and finally a gentle brush against her lips.

'Funny, he thought, always imagined it would go from a gentle, shy touch and work its way to passion, we're going backwards.'

But that was fine with him. Taking his time, getting to know every piece of her was something he longed to do; to spend a lifetime learning, eating, drinking her in was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Every sound, sigh and moan, every stroke of skin, her scent and heat gave him a headiness he had never experienced but reveled in. She heightened him, she was his euphoric state, and he never wanted to come down. She pulled him back for another kiss and his heart exploded.

Annabeth kissed him… so simple yet so wonderful.


End file.
